Pißwasser
PIS |taglines = "You're In, For A Good Time" "Cheap German Lager For Export Only" "German Fighting Lager For Export Only" |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V }} Pißwasser, stylized as PIßWASSER (BAWSAQ: PIS) (English: /ˈpɪsˌwɑsər/; German: /ˈpɪsˌvasəʁ/), Anglicised as Pisswasser or Piswasser, is a fictional German export lager frequently advertised on radio and TV in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Description 'Wasser' is German for 'water', implying the beverage's literal name is 'piss water', a slang term for cheap, watered-down beer. According to the in-game website www.piswasser.com, the ingredients include "the fresh urine of Bavarian virgins" (however, the site goes on to say "or so we claim", implying that it might not be as fresh as one would hope). Billboards seen in-game expand the urine references, even going so far as to suggest the bottles contain nothing but urine (perhaps in reference to the urine in Corona beer rumor). The beer's slogan and tagline is: "You're In For A Good Time" ("You're In" being a pun on "Urine"). The quality of the beer is reflected by its second slogan: "Cheap German Lager For Export Only". The Pißwasser badge on bar pumps is labelled "Ü-Rhine" (and the six-crate of Pißwasser that Rockstar sent to UK website CVG Online as a present was labelled in the same way), which is probably a reference to the river in Germany, as well as another pun on "Urine". Pißwasser sponsored Republican Space Rangers in 2008. Radio and television advertisements for the beer feature variations of a song sung by a stereotypical redneck man with lyrics that portray comically exaggerated effects of alcoholism, including "giving a dude head" and "driving drunk off a pier". The Pißwasser song largely spoofs anthem, "This is Budweiser, This is Beer", particularly towards the end of the jingle. In Grand Theft Auto Online, a Pißwasser beer hat becomes available through the special crates as part of the Independence Day Special. It can also be purchased in convenience stores across San Andreas and can be drunk at safehouses. Influence The name and commercial branding of Pißwasser is likely based on Budweiser, however the logo and bottle design itself appears to resemble German beer "Perlenbacher". The Pißwasser logo uses the "Delima MT" typeface. The new Pißwasser Ice variant seen in Grand Theft Auto Online is a very clear reference to Bud Ice. It features an almost identical logo and colour schemes. The labels on the bottles are similar to labeling. Pißwasser products Locations Grand Theft Auto IV There is a small warehouse with Pißwasser signage above the door in Liberty City. Pisswasser-GTAIV-Warehouse-BOABO.png|Chicory Street, BOABO, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pißwasser have a large factory in San Andreas: PisswasserFactory-GTAV.png|Pißwasser Factory, Popular Street, Cypress Flats, Los Santos. Slogan & Motto Jingles Gallery LostMCLady-TLAD-Artwork.jpg|Lost MC Lady holding a a Pißwasser bottle. Pißwasser girl.jpg|A highly suggestive billboard ad for Pißwasser beer piss watero.jpg|A suggestion that Pißwasser is actually urine. Pisswasser-GTAIV-BottleBanner.png|Pißwasser banner. Pisswasser-GTAV-ad.jpg|Pißwasser promoting Lifeinvader. pisswasser.PNG|The Pißwasser logo in GTA V. Pisswasser-GTAV-VerticalBillboard.png|Pißwasser vertical billboard. Pisswasser-GTAO-HoardingBoardAdvert.png|Pißwasser hoarding board. Piswasser-Ice-Ad-Arena-War-GTAO.gif|'Pißwasser Ice' advert in Arena War. PisswasserAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Advertisement found in 24-7 stores. Pisswasser-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Advertisement found in LTD stores. Image:Pißwasser Liquor Bottle.jpg|A very common Pißwasser beer bottle. Piswasser-GTAV-PlasticBottle.png|A Pißwasser plastic bottle. Pisswasser-GTAV-Boxes.jpg|Pißwasser boxes. Piswasser-GTAV-BeerBoxOpen.png|Opened box of Pißwasser bottles. Piswasser-GTAV-Beerbox.png|A Pißwasser can box. Pißwasser Ash Tray.jpeg|An ashtray bearing the Pißwasser word-mark. Pißwasser Beer Cans.jpg|Pißwasser beer cans. PisswasserDominator-GTAVPC-front.png|A Pisswasser Dominator bearing a Pisswasser livery. (Rear quarter view) CometSafari-GTAO-front-Pisswasser.png|A Comet Safari with a Pisswasser livery. (Rear quarter view) CometSafari-GTAO-front-PisswasserRusty.png|A Comet Safari with a rusty Pisswasser livery. (Rear quarter view) Blimp-GTAO-front-Pisswasser.png|A Blimp with a Pisswasser livery. (Rear quarter view) AlphaZ1-GTAO-front-Pisswasser'InForAGoodTime'Livery.png|An Alpha-Z1 with a Pisswasser livery. (Rear quarter view) SentinelClassic-Livery-GTAO-9RockstarGames.png|A Sentinel Classic with a "Rockstar Games" Pisswasser livery. FlashGT-GTAO-6-Front-Livery-Piswasser-RC-2.png|'Piswasser RC 2' livery for the Flash GT. Thrax-GTAO-front-Pisswasser.png|A Thrax with a Pisswasser livery. ZionClassic-GTAO-front-PisswasserBeer.png|A Zion Classic with a Pisswasser Beer livery. PisswasserYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Pißwasser Yankee in GTA IV (Rear quarter view) PisswasserMule-GTAV-front.png|A Pißwasser Mule in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) TrailerS2Pisswasser-GTAV-front.png|A Pißwasser Trailer in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Videos Grand Theft Auto IV - Pisswasser Beer Commercial|The Pißwasser commercial in Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA V - Pisswasser Commercial|The Pißwasser commercial in Grand Theft Auto V. Trivia *The Pißwasser commercial in GTA V uses footage from Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption combined with footage from GTA V. *The Pißwasser hoarding signs props in Grand Theft Auto Online stunt races, features red and blue coloured stripes based on the iconic stripes of . See Also *A.M. Beer *Benedict Light Beer *Blarneys Stout *Cerveza Barracho *Dusche Gold *Logger Beer *Patriot Beer *Pride Brew *Stronzo *Pissh de:Pißwasser es:Pißwasser fi:Pißwasser fr:Pißwasser pl:Pißwasser pt:Pißwasser ru:Pißwasser sv:Pißwasser tr:Pißwasser Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Commercials Category:Companies Category:Alcohol Companies Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Corporations